


星与尘相遇 07

by 2water



Series: 星与尘相遇 [7]
Category: Aquaman - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 07:41:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18256796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2water/pseuds/2water





	星与尘相遇 07

“Curry大人，看到您的伤势终于恢复，我感到很宽慰。”Atlan略显臃肿的身子陷在内室靠窗的扶椅中，整个人看上去疲惫不堪。  
“谢谢您，陛下。”卡奥客套地回答，语气中甚至还夹着丝敷衍。

“召我们过来有什么事，陛下？”Orm上前一步打破了仍未相认的舅甥之间尴尬的氛围。  
Atlan在听到这句话的同时皱紧眉头闭上了眼睛，食指一下一下敲着自己发红的额头。他鲜少表现出如此苦恼的模样，让那个尊敬信任他的金发公爵心里发慌。“...... Arthur，你我都清楚我们之间的血缘关系了，按此来算我是你的亲舅父。所以，这话我是作为家人的角度说的......你为什么要致他于死地？”  
意料之中的问题，Arthur听了眉毛都没颤动。“既然如此，您也明白，就是他在二十年前的比武场上击倒了我父亲。也是他，在今年同我对决时侮辱我和我的族人。更何况，作为多斯拉克的卡奥，按习俗......”  
“去你的习俗！”国王脖子憋得粗红骂出了声，又马上意识到自己的失态连连摇头。“他是击败打伤了你的父亲，但那是公平的竞争。可你的行为是严重违背亚特兰蒂斯比武的规则的。我不管你们多斯拉克有什么习俗，这里是都城，都城的规矩就是任何人不得在娱乐性质的比武赛事杀死对手。你违反了规矩，就要受到审判。”

“审判？！”Orm瞪圆了眼睛，“舅舅，Arthur是您亲妹妹的长子，你知道审判会害死他的。或许下杀手违反规则，但那也是丧钟出言不逊在先，他既然有胆量说出口就要有承担后果的觉悟。规则不是桎梏人而是保护人的。”  
“你什么时候这么懂得变通了？”Atlan灰蓝色的眼睛望向Orm眼底，仿佛睿智地窥伺了他的内心。  
“......您知道的，多斯拉克人几十年来远离陆地的管辖生活在岛上，他们的族人野蛮残暴难以管束。如果因为这件事对他们的领袖进行审判，我估计怕是对您的统治不利。一旦他们发起攻击，尽管兵力无法匹及我们的护卫兵，但也会造成极大的损耗，并且有可能彻底失去他们的归顺。”Orm换了个角度开始分析，试图用权力来打动国王。  
Atlan叹了口气示意他不要继续说下去。“Orm，告诉我，如果让你在权力和家族间选择，你会作何决定”  
“......当然是家族。”  
“没错，我也是同样的答案。”他来回扫视两个年轻人，向来坚毅严肃的面庞挂满无奈，几日不见像是衰老了许多。“人们已经口耳相传地将我们家族的秘密散播出去，关于你母亲与多斯拉克人生了个儿子的事情。如果我无视Wilson家族的诉讼，那无疑是证明了他们的谣言猜测，更是落下了包庇亲甥的罪名。Orm...Arthur，我的家族，你们母亲的家族，经不起被这样损毁名誉。”  
“......母亲对你来说是家族的耻辱对吗......？”Orm的脸肌紧绷，嘴角和下颌因多度用力而微微发颤，但他还是仰起头毕恭毕敬露出微笑。“我明白了，所以您有什么打算？”  
“审判在十天后进行，别担心，我会与判官们沟通从轻处置的。在那之前，为了避免落人口实，Arthur，你就和其他多斯拉克人一同留在暗涛城中不要离开。”  
【呼——想不到卡奥中的卡奥也有被软禁的一天。】Arthur吹了声哨子，用多斯拉克语苦涩地打趣道。

在四名御林铁卫士兵的名为护送实际看押的陪同下，Orm和Arthur各怀心事沉默地回了暗涛城，听着巨大的铁门在背后缓缓关闭。

【Arthur......】公爵抚摸着那匹多斯拉克赠送的白马的鬃毛，犹豫地开口。【我们的事情，还是暂时不要跟母亲讲了。】  
【我明白。】Arthur抬起手移到Orm后背，停顿片刻后还是垂了下去。【跟妈妈汇报就交给你了，我还有一堆自己族人内讧的烂摊子要处理。】

通常情况，如果自己的卡拉萨中有人质疑卡奥权威企图挑战时，卡奥是可以接受并将其处死的。但Arthur最终没有那样做，他只是面无表情坐在自己巨大的马匹座椅上，冷眼看着那两个让Orm和其他族人难堪的卡奥趴跪在面前重新宣誓效忠，并且仁慈地赦免了他们。  
他一直以来认定的某些东西在几天间悄然改变了。骑在马背上漂移不定的男人决定不再像阵时而席卷时而消逝的狂风，而是张开手臂，等待那颗星辰不愿继续闪耀，坠入自己怀中的那刻。  
“Arthur——”  
男人在灰白色城楼脚下仰起头，看他的星星用那种穿透空间的嘹亮声音呼唤自己。  
遥远，却在橙色的阳光中也那么耀眼。

庆典开始到现在一个月来，准确的说，是三十年来，Arthur不是作为一个异族首领和拜访者，而是家庭的一员，同他的母亲与弟弟坐在餐桌旁。

Atlanna带着柔和的微笑，看看Arthur，再看看Orm。青年公爵无法体会母亲此刻的心情，她或许是在为子嗣的并肩而欣慰，也或许回忆起了Thomas Curry的悲剧，面对Arthur的笑容中是被竭力隐藏的哀愁。  
“我不会让任何人伤害你的。”Atlanna注视着Arthur的眼睛，“你们都是我的儿子，我爱你们。没有人可以让我的孩子流血，如果有，那么他应当承受一死。”  
“谢谢你，妈妈。”  
母亲、儿子和家人般的谋臣安静地伸出双手，并且用眼神示意疑惑的Arthur也将双手置于桌上与母亲和弟弟相握。接着在新一轮的迷惑中，其他三人闭上了眼睛。  
“众神在上，感谢您的恩典，赐予我们食物和酒水，让我们相聚在一起......”

祷告结束，四人开始用餐。腌制的烤野猪肉，柠檬香煎鱼肉，松仁鸡蛋饼，杏仁奶炖胡萝卜，蜂蜜烤苹果，和用金色果碟装着的葡萄与石榴。  
Arthur猜大陆人的大多数家庭晚餐该比这个热闹，应当有家族的父母与老人，数不清的儿女和嫁入的媳妇，还有欢闹的孩子。而暗涛城只有四个人操纵着刀叉，在这之前就只有三个人坐在这偌大的餐桌旁。他不太习惯这场合，不习惯用精致复杂的餐具，不习惯甜腻烘烤的食物香味，也不习惯桌面上令人窒息的沉默。  
“或许我们该邀请其他人一起吃饭。”他忍不住开口了。  
Atlanna那双与Orm一模一样的蓝色眼睛好奇又宠溺地盯着长子，看得他有些羞赧得脸红了。  
“比如......亲近的侍从，同样生活在城中的亲戚与朋友。我们在家乡吃完饭时，都是家人，朋友和爱人环绕身边席地而坐，身前生着篝火，烤马肉与玉米饼一盘盘摆在身旁，大家边说笑边大口喝着麦芽酒。”他推了推面前那只葡萄酒杯，仿佛在说“这算什么酒”。  
“Murk应当与我们一同用餐。”Orm转向Arthur的笑脸带着点挑衅。  
“或许我们该邀请Mera过来，难得她来到庆典，你小时候同她很亲近的。”母亲用手撑着下巴笑眯眯地说，“知道吗，Arthur？Orm跟那孩子差点就结婚了呢。”  
“哦？”  
“得了吧，妈妈。”公爵着急地反驳，“那只是小时候随意定下的亲事，我分化后就自然解除了。”  
“只可惜Mera小姐分化成了Beta，如果她是个Alpha您仍然可以与她结合。”Vulko也加入了这场玩笑。

气氛总算缓和下来。Arthur用余光瞥着身边的金发青年，对方好像并不喜欢这个话题，脸颊飘着一层淡淡的粉红。  
鬼使神差地，他就在众人面前将右手拿到桌下，摸上Orm的大腿。  
公爵的身体猛地一僵，用力瞪了Arthur一眼后又佯装无事往口中送入一块鱼肉。  
男人的手顺着大腿往上摸，隔着不算厚的皮革裤料，在敏感的部位流连。他清晰感受到Orm的大腿肌肉在自己手下缓缓绷紧，自然分开的双腿夹紧防止男人的手进一步深入。Arthur抬眼瞧了瞧Atlanna和Vulko，两个Beta毫无察觉地边用餐边小声讨论着暗涛城的事务，闻不到公爵被撩拨得逐渐浓郁的信息素。

又几次斜眼暗示Arthur住手未果后，Orm趁无人注意伸下左手试图挡开对方的胡闹，却被一把捉住，男人的指尖暧昧地在他手心一抠，一股又痒又酸的感受猛地从手心蹿往全身，漫到下体。  
Arthur原本打算逗弄一下Orm，和他来场孩子们才有的桌下博弈，却不想对方推了自己两下后就默不作声没了动作，甚至他摸到Orm腿间揉捏起来对方也只是颤抖几下。诧异地侧头看过去，Arthur发现Orm连进食都停止了，右手我握成拳堵在嘴前，眼神发直，耳朵红得像要烧起来。  
或许是这顿晚餐的香味实在浓到掩盖了一切，又或许Arthur玩得太入神没有注意。他到这时才发现餐厅中属于Orm的奇异腥香已经囤积到不正常的程度。他握住Orm紧紧揪住裤腿的手，平日温度总是比自己稍低的皮肤暖得有些烫手。

母亲也注意到儿子的异样，关切地探过头来。“Orm，你还好吗？看起来脸很红。”  
“嗯......”Orm竭力压抑着声音中的颤抖，“好像在去皇宫的路上着凉了......我先回房休息了。”  
“我也吃饱了，去看看Orm。”Arthur积极地尽起自己身为兄长的责任，朝那个匆忙离开的身影追出去。

“你闻上去可口极了，我的弟弟。”  
刚尾随着逃离般快速前行的Orm挤入房内，Arthur就把他狠狠按在门上朝嘴唇啃了过去。情热中茫然又急切的Orm也热情地回应他，主动张开嘴伸出舌头，缠住他的翻搅吸吮，双手也摸上他的腹部和大腿。  
【难道妈妈看不出来你发情了吗？】他捧着Orm的脸结束亲吻，看着还眼神迷离半吐舌尖的Omega提出疑惑。  
【我...好几年没有症状了......抑制剂作用很强。】  
【为了我没有喝药剂吗？】  
【我只是......忘了，又是受伤又是审判......】  
【那也是为了我。】Arthur坏笑着把身体半瘫软的Orm托起来放在床上，两个人手脚并用一起脱了个精光，浅棕于白色泛红的身体纠缠交叠着埋在层层叠叠被单中。

发情期中Omega的穴口很柔软，一张一合地吐出透明粘液，粘得股间湿滑一片，刚脱下的底裤也氤染着不规则的水渍。Arthur刚伸进手指牵拉了几下高热的肠肉，Orm的腰部就不自觉耸动起来贴近他的胯部。  
“进来啊——”Orm焦灼地扭过头向后乱抓，臀部靠上Arthur翘在推荐的深色阴茎，用粘湿的股间夹住它摩擦。  
卡奥怎么能受得住这种挑逗，他用力往浑圆饱满的臀瓣上打了一巴掌，看着那个通红的洞口痉挛着收缩，便对准它直插到底。  
“啊啊啊啊——”Omega叫出了声，宛转又黏腻。  
Arthur没料到对方发出这么大的动静不禁心底一惊，随之而来的是巨大的满足感。他扶住Orm腰间大力前后摇摆腰部，一次次狠狠撞到深处，用力得仿佛打算把囊袋也跟着塞进去。

“嗯...哈...... Arthur，再快点......”  
“这样？”卡奥立刻高速晃动臀部，埋在Orm湿热紧致的内里钻搅翻捣。  
极度的快感烧灼着Orm的精神，狂乱的动作中他的意识恍惚起来。他是骄傲的公爵，是高不可及的星辰，又是一匹围在厩中的白马。它渴望桀骜不驯奔腾于草原的自由，却不得不被缰绳桎梏，歆羡地望着平原上的野马。而此时，他正像发情发疯的小白马被它强壮高大的棕马领袖按在铺满干草的肮脏马厩中疯狂骑着。  
这种幻想让他的后穴止不住地紧缩。  
【哦——操！该死的，Ormi，我看你是真的恨我，想用这要命的屁股杀了我。】

“Arthur... Arthur......”神志不清的金发男人在那种令人瘫软又亢奋的酥麻中拼命直起上半身向操着他的Alpha靠过去，颈子努力扭转弯折，半睁的眼睛泄出一抹饱含水光的蓝色，迷蒙地诉说着渴求。  
卡奥侵袭上去的深吻仿佛要把对方吞吃入腹。别扭的姿势和嘴唇被堵住的窒息让Orm浑身的皮肤都泛着层暧昧的红。Arthur贪婪地注视着他的小白马，火热粗糙的手掌在顶入的同时狠狠暗上Orm筋肉分明的小腹。  
“唔——嗯嗯——！”Orm的眼睛几乎瞬间蓄满了泪，强烈的挤压快感将他的精神击碎，整个人抖得像是秋风中的树叶。绵软的甬道突然痉挛着吐出一股股滑腻的液体，甚至溢出交合的部位，沾湿Arthur的毛发，让抽插时的声音愈发淫靡。

这夜Orm高潮了好几次，他甚至对后面发生了什么的记忆也模糊了。从半昏迷的余韵中逐渐清醒时，就只剩身旁撑着脑袋侧躺看着自己的Arthur和满屋子的体液与信息素混合的甜腥味。  
Orm懒懒地扭动了一下，翻了个身把左腿搭到Arthur身上，亲昵地笑了笑。他不常笑，自然也不知道自己的笑容相当动人，直看得Arthur心里又热又痒。  
卡奥抚摸着Orm的脸，金色的鬓角，薄薄的眼皮，挺拔的鼻梁和湿润的嘴唇。  
【我真该射到你的脸上，把精液弄到那些好看的睫毛上。】  
Orm下意识夹紧了腿，感受到大腿间黏糊糊的半干精液。  
【所以，这些年，你有没有......】Arthur有些吞吞吐吐。

Orm好奇地打量了对方片刻后 终于恍然大悟睁圆眼睛。【哦！你是说有没有其他的Alpha？发生性交或标记？不，没有。我是说，不是我不想或者维护自己的纯洁之类的，我只是......只是不能放心一个不属于我自己家族亲近之人的Alpha和我单独同处一间寝房，光裸着，毫无防备。】  
【我能理解。】这话在Arthur听来十分顺耳。  
【我是不是疑心太重了，也许是继承了父亲的特点？真可笑，我穷尽一生只为了不像他那样活着，可到头来自己却布满了父亲的性格留下的痕迹。】  
【但这就是你的样子。】Arthur低头亲上Orm饱满的额头，发出“啵”的一声。作为一位生活近乎粗野的蛮王，他感到某种异样的情绪气雾般堵在胸口。这种感情并不尖锐或激烈，而是温和安宁充满安全感。  
【我喜欢你的头发......也喜欢这双眼睛，还有鼻梁...嘴唇......】他的拇指随着话语描绘Orm的五官   
Orm哼哼笑起来，扭头躲避的动作带着点撒娇的味道。【对，我知道，你喜欢我的一切。】  
【我说过这话？你怎么知道的？】  
【......十八岁那年，我们做爱时，你凑在我耳边说的。虽然我当时被情热侵袭得意识不清，可你的每句赞美爱语和承诺，我都记得一清二楚。】

Arthur手上的动作停下了，他坐起身，姿态仿佛一名骑士拿着利剑向国王宣誓。  
“Orm marius 我想告诉你我爱你。我知道这个世界或许不认同我这样粗人说出的爱，你是那么美丽，那么......我想说圣洁，可我知道你不会喜欢这个形容。”  
Orm缓缓撑起疲倦的身子，手臂环住Arthur粗壮的脖颈。“不，我喜欢。”他用拇指摩挲Arthur的胡子，贴上去用亲吻蹭湿彼此的嘴唇。  
“从你嘴里说出来就喜欢。”

发情期信息素的作用让Orm像喝醉了酒一般坦诚又粘人。他窝在Arthur怀中紧紧搂着他，从Alpha的气息中寻找归属感，渐渐沉默下来。  
“困了吗？”  
Orm嗓子里挤出声嘤咛，眼睛已经完全睁不开。  
Arthur环顾狼藉的房间，猜测对方第二天清醒过来大概会发疯，便准备起身唤人来打扫，却被软软握住了小拇指。

“先别走......陪到我睡着......”话尾变成含糊不清的呢喃。  
卡奥爬回爱人身边，帮他盖好被单。  
Orm的鼻子发出的呼吸声逐渐变得均匀。

“...哥哥......”

 

TBC


End file.
